Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath of Viacom 2 (1/5)
Super Mario Toy Show: The Wrath of Viacom 2 (1/5) 'is the first part of the Super Mario Toy Show special The Wrath of Viacom 2. Plot Synopsis Mario and his friends attempt to log into Youtube to no avail, all because of weird guidelines implemented by Google, who resurrects the Viacom V of Doom and Paramount Home Video for a sinister plan... Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Dipsy *Furby *Robo-Reptile *Google *Viacom V of Doom *Paramount Home Video *SpongeBob Squarepants *ViaDog *Brian Griffin Trivia *ViaDog's origin is much different here than in the previous Wrath Of Viacom. In that, he was brainwashed by the V of Doom, but here, he was created by Google to assist them. *Dipsy, Robo-Reptile, and Furby appear, but aren't given any lines. Transcript (''The video opens up with Mario and Yoshi attempting to log into Youtube.) '''Mario: Alright guys, you know the drill. Let's log on to Youtube! Yoshi: Well, it's probably a good thing since we haven't logged in in a long time. Mario: Yeah. Must've been because, IronYoshi1212 created a MetaCafe account since he couldn't access his Youtube. Okay, so, let's sign in. (Scene change. Mario's attempts at logging in are met with an error message.) Mario: WHAT?! "Please use your Google Account ironyoshi1212@yahoo.com password to sign in. We will no longer support signing in with your Youtube password." WHAT?! Is that some kind of joke? (Camera slowly pans over to Yoshi.) Yoshi: Well lets try it. Mario: Eh, okay. (Soon Pikachu shows up.) Pikachu: (makes it onto desk) Uhgh! Sorry I'm late, guys! So uhhh, did we get to sign into Youtube? Mario: No! We can't let- we can't sign into Youtube, it's not fair! Uhhhgh, mama mia. (Mario heads back to the computer) Okay, let's try signing into this. (Scene change. Mario signs in and is greeted with another error message.) Mario: What?! More stuff?! Is this some kind of insanity test?! (Mario falls for a bit as the hand that holds him speaks, immitating Ronald McDonald.) Hand Puppet: RAN RAN RUU! Mario: '(''getting back up and whispering) I think it is... '''Yoshi: Yeah, sure is 'cause Ronald McDonald came out of nowhere. Mario: Okay, let's do this. (Scene change. Mario's 3rd attempt at logging in earns him yet another error message.) Mario: WHAT?! "The username or password you entered is incorrect." But the password IronYoshi1212 used to create his account, and his e- on- and his e-mail account, was the same thing. Why is it not letting me? Yoshi: Uhhgh! I dunno, this is a bust! Let's go on MetaCafe. Mario: Yeah, I guess they're much better. Pikachu: Okay, let's go! Let's see it. (Mario opens up MetaCafe, with "Power Ranger Guy's Scary Logo Adventure" being the video on screen.) Mario: What the? Power Ranger Guy? What's he doing here? (Mario plays the video) Oh yeah, it's the promotion. (Mario watches the video) Mm, let's watch it. (Mario watches the video, and jumps back when Power Ranger Guy reacts to the Scimitar logo) Ah. (The video is paused) Well, let's go back to... the base. And tell them.. (turns around) we couldn't sign in (Mario leaves the frame) Yoshi: (gets up and joins Mario) Ah, alright. Pikachu: (joins them) Wait for me! (Scene change. Mario and co. are now up at Power Ranger Guy's base.) Power Ranger Guy: So did you guys manage to sign into your You- to the Youtube account? Mario: (sighs) We couldn't. I don't get it! IronYoshi1212, had his Google- had his Youtube account for 2 years. Well, almost 3 years counting this year, 2011, and it's gonna be 3 years. That he had his Youtube account. I do not get it. Why, is Youtube, going down the drain now? Yoshi: Well, you know all those Google Account stuff, I think Google is to blame. Pikachu: Yeah, Google is the Number 1 source of all evil! Power Ranger Guy: Besides Viacom actually. But, why did we have to create MetaCafe account? Mario: Well because IronYoshi1212 needs a place to upload his videos! But, Youtube has to be so dull in being jerks.(Sighs) (Suddenly, things start shaking.) Mario: Whoa, what the crap was that?! (More shaking) Pikachu: Whoah, ooh, what the heck is happening aaaah AHHHHHH! Power Ranger Guy: Mmm, Ahhh! Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick. (vomits) Elite: (getting up) Uhgh. Something tells me it's coming from one of the computers! Devastator: Rrargh! Power Ranger Guy: Or maybe it's Devastator's stomach growling. Devastator: Ri don't have a stomach! Power Ranger Guy: Oh yeah. You have a fuel tank. (Scene change. The camera starts shaking as Google reveals itself.) Google: Ho Ha Hah Hah Ha! It is I, Google, the Number 1 most evilest company of them all! And I have completely tooken over Youtube! And I'm gonna keep destroying it, by not letting awesome users like IronYoshi1212 sign into their Youtube accounts. So, today I'm going to resurrect an old friend. Keyword... (starts typing) "Viacom". (Scene change. The Viacom V of Doom appears.) V of Doom: Uhgh. Ah! ...Hey, what happened? Google: Hello there! V of Doom: Was that Dr. Rabbit? Google: No. It was me, Google! V of Doom: Google is that you? Google: Of course it's me! I've resurrected you. So that way you can help me destroy Mario and Youtube. V of Doom: Sweet! I'm all up for it, because I lost to Mario. And I will not lose again! So get ready, I'm back in business! But first, let's resurrect a fallen friend. (Scene change. The Viacom V of Doom is now the computer background, and Paramount Home Video is next to him.) V of Doom: Paramount! Paramount Home Video: Yes Master? V of Doom: What happ- oh. I resurrected you. Paramount Home Video: Well about time, it was getting stuffy being up on the Internet. (Brief pan on the V of Doom before going back to Paramount Home Video) So what's our evil plan? V of Doom: Why, we teamed up with Google, in order to help us destroy Mario and Youtube. Paramount Home Video: Sweet! First let's call in someone. SpongeBob! (SpongeBob soon appears.) SpongeBob: Uhhegh! Uhhgh, what the hell do you guys want? V of Doom: Hello SpongeBob. We witnessed your loss during Ma- during the battle in the last Wrath of Viacom. SpongeBob: So? V of Doom: (slight pause) Why are you not acting evil? SpongeBob: Because I'm good now. V of Doom: What?! Who's team are you on?! SpongeBob: I- I'm friends with Mario now. Paramount Home Video: Y- you're joking. Tell me your joking. SpongeBob: (slight pause) Nope. Paramount Home Video: You traitor! V of Doom: Well, I guess we'll have to have someone deal with you. (Scene change. Google appears.) Google: Hello there, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: (gasps) Google?! What are you doing here? Google: Oh, that's a good question. I'm now teaming up with Viacom, in order to destroy Mario and Youtube as you s- can see. SpongeBob: What?! Why?! Google: Because I completely tooken over Youtube, and I'm going to make sure my conquest by letting Viacom... help me, ruin more of Youtube. SpongeBob: But-but-but why? Google: Because I'm evil. Because I'm evil! You don't understand. If you- plus you betrayed them. So, we're giving you a replacement. Paramount Home Video: What? (exits out of some screens) What? V of Doom: A replacement? Paramount Home Video: A replacement? (The camera pans out before coming back in.) Google: Meet... (ViaDog appears) VIADOG! ViaDog: RUFFRURURURU, Hello There! V of Doom: Who are you suppose to be, Dr. Rabbit? ViaDog: No. I'm ViaDog! I was created by Google, in order to help you destroy Mario. V of Doom: That sounds like a worthy plan. A very wothy plan indeed. Paramount Home Video: Yeah. SpongeBob, Be Gone! ViaDog: Yup! That's right, I'll beat you up! Huh! SpongeBob: Ahhh! AHHHH! (SpongeBob is placed on the floor as ViaDog continues to hit him.) ViaDog: (hitting SpongeBob) Eyah! Eyah! Eyah! Eat it. SpongeBob: (getting hit) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! ViaDog: Hoooah (hits SpongeBob) Boom! SpongeBob: Heh. I forgot. I... can't get hurt because I'm a sponge. ViaDog: Oh really? Well, I couldn't find a fire hydrant, so I might as well use you as the bathroom. SpongeBob: (gasps as ViaDog starts peeing on him) AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHS! ViaDog: (finishes peeing) Ah that was good. Now...(he picks up SpongeBob and starts shaking him around and throws SpongeBob on the ground) SpongeBob: (as he hits the ground) Ahhgh!Nooahgh! ViaDog: Hah hah hah ha ruff. (to the V of Doom) Am I worthy enough to be in your army? V of Doom: Why yes! ViaDog. SpongeBob, Be gone with you! SpongeBob: (getting up) Okay! (runs) V of Doom: Now all we need to do, Google, is set up a battle-plan. Google: (shows up) Precisely! Paramount? Where are you? Paramount Home Video: Right here! Google: Help us, gather an army. We're gonna make sure Mario's defeated once, and for all! Paramount Home Video: Roger that! Let's start. (Scene change. SpongeBob is running to Power Ranger Guy's base to break the bad news.) SpongeBob: (huffing and puffing) Mario! Mario! Mario! (SpongeBob arrives at the base.) Mario: What is it? What is it, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: I have... horrifying news! (Trying to catch his breath) It's... Viacom. He's back! Mario: (gasps) What?! How can he be back, we defeated him! SpongeBob: Not only that, (catching breath) but Google is in there as well. He's teaming up with Viacom. Mario: WHAT?! That makes it a hundred times worse! Power Ranger Guy: Oh man this is bad. Yoshi: Very bad. Pikachu: Extremely bad! Hand Puppet: OH YEAH! (looks a bit then leaves) Mario: Well that was random. SpongeBob: Plus, I'm hearin- I'm hearing their battle-plans. They're gonna set up an army, one deadlier than the one they had last time. Mario: Oh man! SpongeBob: But, now that I'm your side, they unleashed a new evil person; ViaDog! Mario: ViaDog? What kind of name is that? Yoshi: Probably some, kind of name. SpongeBob: But, I think we should do the same. We should discuss our battle-plans, and get an army. Mario: Where we gonna find someone? (Suddenly, Brian Griffin walks into frame.) Brian: Where the hell am I? SpongeBob: Oh look, it's Brian! Mario: You mean Brian Griffin from Family Guy? Brian: Yes, um, I'm on vacation. Pikachu: (excited) Sweet! I'm your biggest hit! Can I have your autogra-wha-CHU! (Pikachu accidently zaps Brian.) Brian: WHAAAAAAGH! What the crap?! Pikachu: Heh heh, sorry. I just get excited when I meet new people. Mario: Hey Brian. Brian: Yeah? Mario: Would you like to be apart of our army, top defeat Viacom? Brian: Well sure, I hate those guys. Mario: Sweet! Now all we need is some more people. And I think I know the best place to find some. Come on guys, let's move. (Scene change. We now see Google.) Google: So it seems those pitiful Mario and his pals, are gonna get an army. But it's not gonna be as powerful as ours (minimizes to reveal the V of Doom), right? V of Doom: Right! Paramount Home Video: Eh... yeah, that's right. V of Doom: Ahh, so let's get this over with. NOW, go change your shorts and get back to work! (Video ends.) External Links Video Category:Videos Category:2011 Videos Category:MetaCafe Videos Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes Category:Super Mario Toy Show